Fearless
by GGirl16Hunter-DaughterOfApollo
Summary: Based on the album Fearless by Taylor Swift. 18 chapters, each 1000 words and based on a song from the album. One-Shots. Title may change later on. Chapter 2: Fifteen. Memories are all a part of the story, if you put them together. Especially if includes the people you love.
1. Chapter 1: Fearless

**Wow, I'm listening to way to much Taylor Swift… I'm already busy with the stories I have but look at me, I'm writing a new one… Eh, some of my stories are close to a finish. New York Time! will be finished when their planes get rearranged, Up To The Sound when the summer is over (Only one month and 2 weeks to write about), BTTOL won't be finished for awhile but I already have three chapters written. Plus, I already have a story based on a different song by her… But other than that, I'm still a busy school girl… But this story is 18 One-Shots. One for every song (except the Forever&Always Piano Version) in Fearless Platinum Edition. To make it a challenge, i'm gonna make each chapter 1000 words and whoever read my other stories KNOW that happens like once every ten chapters. So, here it goes!**

* * *

**Fearless**

* * *

Mo's POV:

It's a new morning, but it's raining. I love the way the street looks when it just rained, but it's suppoed to rain for three days.

"Mohini, are you ready for school?" I heard my baba call from outside the door.

"Coming!" I reply before quickly adding another coat of lipgloss.

School is like no other. I get driven, I meet the band, head to class, have lunch, more classes and school's done. For the first time in... Forever, I didn't pay any attention in class.

I walk home with Olivia. For some reason we get into the topic of prom.

"Mo, tomorrow's prom. We HAVE to get you a new dress. Scott's already seen all your dresses." Says Olivia.

"What about you? Don't you need a new dress to impress Wen?" I ask, hint of tease evident in my voice.

"We're not going." She says. Is she crazy? It's junior prom!

"What are you talking about? It's PROM!" I exclaim.

"Sydney's baby shower is tomorrow so he's going there and my aunt is coming for a visit tomorrow." She says.

"But still!" I exclaim.

"Don't worry, we're going on a special date to make up for it. But now, we're going shopping for your new dress." She says. Olivia may be quiet and shy, but when she decides on something, it's better to go with it. Unless you're Stella.

She drags me to her car and we sing at the top of our lungs until we decide if we keep doing this, our voice will be gone. We start talking about a perfect date we'd like.

"Honestly, the perfect date I'd like to have is a moonlight picnic, looking for constellations in the sky, being comfortable with each other." Olivia sighs. Note to self: plan a moonlight picnic for Olivia and Wen.

"My perfect date would be to be able to dress up fancy and have a special dinner." I say.

"Scott would totally do that for you!" she squeals.

"Except he doesn't know about this." I mutter.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't make your dream date come true?" she asks.

And before we know it, we're at the mall.

"How about this one?" I ask coming out in a midnight blue dress that comes down to my knees and is a halter neck.

"A little too tight don't you think?" she asks.

"Yeah, a little." I say before heading back to the change room. I try on a pink spaghetti strap gown with a sweetheart neckline and has a cute black bow tied with a ribbon around the waist.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"Cute! Scott's gonna faint when he sees you. You look amazing!" she exclaims.

"I hope not! I don't wanna go to prom dateless!" I joke.

"Wouldn't that be a shame?" she jokes back.

"I know right? How about I pay for this and we head to Dante's for a bite? My treat." I say.

"The boys are gonna get mad if they find out." She sings.

"That's why they're not gonna find out." I smirk.

"Ooh, Ms. Mo's going bad." She teases.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I say while walking up to the counter to pay for the dress.

"Wait, what are you going to do for shoes?" Olivia asks.

"I have a pair of flats that'll go with the dress." I say as the clerk bags the dress for me.

It doesn't take long to get to Dante's. We only have a quick bite before heading our separate ways.

When I get home, it's pretty late and I fall asleep the moment I reach my bed.

The following night...

Prom: the word that mattered so much to me since I started high school. Prom: the one night you can spend with that special someone. Prom: the night you're supposed to have fun. Prom: when you can forget about studying and getting that perfect dress, perfect hair and perfect makeup.

This prom, doesn't match any of the following.

We have snacks, but the nurse is standing by making sure we don't 'over-eat/over-drink', Principal Brenigan is here to make sure all of us are dancing 3 inches away from our partners, Ray and Jules are standing by the voting poll making sure everyone votes for them.

Some kind of prom this is.

After 1 boring hour, Brenigan makes his way to announce the prom king and queen.

"And the prom king and queen are... Ray Beech and Jules Schultz!" of course it is.

Scott and I ignor them, as they have their first dance as 'king and queen'.

Another half an hour passes when everything starts falling apart. From disco ball falling to the band-L something-'s instruments breaking to the tables collapsing.

The night is a total disaster.

Apparently, all the girls only care about is their clothes and hair being wrecked.

"Let's get outta here." I whisper to Scott and we sneak out. I can't believe most of them are inside screaming about how everything's ruined when they could head home.

It's raining when we reach his car. We're only a little wet, but the one night that was supposed to be perfect, is ruined.

We drive around a singing comfortable silence. But when we reach the park, he parks the car and gets out.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"C'mon, just 'cause the dance was ruined, doesn't mean we can dance!" exclaims Scott.

"It's raining though!" I exclaim.

"The new Mohini wouldn't be scared to dance in the rain." So it happens, he pulls me out of the car (well, he kinda carried me) and we're dancing, in the middle of the parking lot, while getting pelted by rain and getting my new dress ruined.

Maybe some things are better being imperfect, but this moment right here, I wouldn't want to have it any other way. No matter what anyone says.

P.S. Did I mention we had our first REAL kiss during all that?

* * *

**So, this was exactly 1000 words. I don't know how long it'll take for me to write 'Fifteen' but I already have an idea for 'Love Story' and 'You Belong With Me'. But I also have to keep focus on my main story and this is just another story to add onto my long list of side stories. I would love your feedback on this chapter and I'll only continue this story if I get 5+ reviews since as an author, I actually want to know if I'm doing good or not, what I need to improve on, if I should keep going with a first person POV, and since the song and the album have the same name so it won't really matter if I make it the only one-shot in this. Hope you enjoyed.**

**-Olivia**


	2. Chapter 2: Fifteen

**Olivia's POV:**

Looking through pictures always bring memories. When I was born. My first birthday. The first day of kindergarten and so on. But what catches my eyes are when I started writing the memories instead of having pictures.

_May 27, 2006_

_Dad was taken to jail today. He's being charged for crime against innocent bystanders. When I lost my mom two months ago, I didn't just lose her, I also lost my dad. Over the past few months, he was caught for drunk driving. What they never caught was how abusive he was, but I guess it doesn't matter now, he isn't gonna be back for a long time._

I stop reading. I don't even remember why I wrote it down. I skip a few pages to where I marked down 'High School'

_August 31, 2010_

_As of today, my life will be a torture. It's the first day of high school._

It skips a few lines before starting again. I remember how I skipped that few lines on purpose to separate what I've written before and after school. I continue reading.

_I was right. Today was the start of torture. Some senior boys noticed me but I don't remember what they've even said._

I remember how back then, when someone told you they love you, you believed them. I was foolish enough to believe that with my first boyfriend.

_I sat by a girl named Abigail. The only class I don't have with her is Chemistry. But that's only because she takes Biology. She's very nice and friendly. I hope my judgement will always stay the same about her but it's only the first day of school. Who knows what'll happen._

To this day, Abigail and I are still best friends. We both have our own group of friends, but we're still in contact.

_I don't know why we even have to go to school. Sure, we learn stuff but all the trouble and drama. It's just one more place where everything's a torture. Sometimes, I feel like being invisible is amazing, but sometimes, I wanna fit in for once. Just once. Nothing more._

I quickly find the letter I wrote on the last day that year.

_June 29, 2011_

_Freshmen year is finally over. Looking back to my first day, I don't know why I was so afraid. Of course there were some heartbreaks, gossips, but without that day, I would never have met Abigail. Its hard to imagine the summer without her, since shes going to New York for the summer. All year long, we giggled whenever the senior boys winked at us, cried together when she threw everything away on one boy, laughed together at something we did a month ago. I can honestly say she's my best friend. That word is so strange to me, but it fits when Abby's name is by it._

I smile at that. She was my first real friend and we did so many things together in just one year. Other people would've taken at least two years.

The next letter was what I wrote in detention, sophomore year.

_October 16, 2011_

_Detention. I should've just went to class. But I was late anyways. Rachel gave me heck for it since she knows I want to get into a good Law school. What's done is done. Maybe I am stupid, maybe I should have been a good girl and go to class instead of ditching._

On the next page, I find a letter I got from Abby while I was on tour.

_Dear Olivia,_

_I hope you're having fun on tour! My sister desperately wants to go to your concert, but all the tickets sold out... School's not that different. So far, I'm having a hard time trying to pay attention without you making sure I do. Miss you so much! Write back soon!_

_-Abby xx_

I remember how when I got that message, I was jumping up and down and it took Stella tackling me to get me to stop jumping. But I did end up sending two VIP passes her way.

I find another letter.

_Dear Olivia,_

_I was against writing this letter, but I decided I should. You know how Ray, Jules and Patty hate you guys? They're spreading rumors how Mo 'seducted' Scott to join your band. Crazy right? That's not all though. They're making all of you guys out as people with no talent whatsoever until it comes to... 'Sleeping around'... Naomi and I are trying to quiet down the rumors, but it's not going so well... I'll write again when there's some improvement._

_-Abby xx_

Sometimes rumors are too strong to be taken down... That rumor died two months after we were back.

There's one page left in the book, and I think I have the perfect way to end it.

_July 16, 2032_

_All the small pieces of memories make a story. Not everything is a fairytale, not everyone can be princesses. At first, it seems as you're never going to have your happy ending. But in the end, everyone has one. Abby and Tanner with Megan, Mo and Scott has Liam and Justin, Stella and Charlie has Austin, Joy, Amelia and Zoë and Wen and I have Jocelyn, Amber and Taylor. Growing up, I never thought I'd have this fun bunch of friends, or even any friend for that matter, but now, I truly have my happy ending. All of us do. We have wonderful family, and we're grateful for them, but the true happy ending is when you have true friends, who you can count for everything._

I close the book, finishing my story to see my girls in front of me.

"What are you doing, mom?" my eldest daughter, Jocelyn asks.

"Just cleaning out the closet." I smile.

Maybe looking back isn't so bad sometimes. Some memories are meant to be shared. Maybe one day, I'll show these to my family, but for now, they'll just be my past.

* * *

**I promised a new chapter after five reviews, and here it is! I can honestly say this one was hard to write... The next chapter will be in July, since I have exams starting this Friday. But I'll make a short little challenge:**

**Whoever can guess the couple for the next chapter can choose a person/couple for any songs other than You Belong With Me. The chapters are in order by the track numbers on the album.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Olivia**


	3. Chapter 3: Love Story

**Mo's POV**

I first met Scott when we were five years old. We had recently moved to Mesa and he was our next door neighbour.

Flashback...

"Monu, come meet our new neighbors!" mama called from the front.

I ran out to see a boy my age and a man.

"Hi, I'm Mohini." I said.

"I'm Scott." He said. "Wanna play later?"

I looked up at my mom. "Can I mama?"

"After you're done unpacking." She answered.

End of flashback.

His room was across from my bedroom window, so I always imagined he was Romeo and I was Juliet. Dreaming what it would be like to have him for a boyfriend. Wait, the last part is after my twelfth birthday.

"Mo, you there?" Olivia asks.

"Sorry, just daydreaming." I answer.

"I can't believe this is my last day in this house." She says.

"C'mon, you're getting married tomorrow. It's exciting!" I exclaim.

"I'm nervous. How did you feel on your wedding day?" she asks.

"Nervous. And I was sad my best friend wasn't gonna be there." I say.

"I said I was sorry!" she exclaims.

"I know, you had better things to do." I say with a dramatic sigh.

"So, how is it going with Scott?" she asks.

"Pretty good. We're still deciding on the paint colour..." I say.

"Whenever I think of you two, I always think Taylor Swift." She says.

"How? She's a multi-platinum recording artist and we're two people who can't decide on anything!" I say.

"I mean your relationship. Have you even heard her songs?" she asks.

"I've heard one..." I say.

"No wonder you don't understand." She says. She rummages through some stuff before finding a CD. "Listen to track three when you have the time. You'll see why."

After few more hours of helping her pack, I head home to where more paint colours wait.

"Where have you been all day?" Scott asks.

"Helping Olivia pack. She's more nervous than I was." I say.

"Ready for more colours?" he asks.

"I think we should compromise." I answer.

"How?" he asks.

"I want lavender, you want blue. Light blue is a pretty good compromise to me." I say.

"If only we thought of this earlier," he sighs but the playful smile tells me he was only joking.

"Let's just get painting." I smile before we head out to the hardware store.

I listen to the song Olivia told me about the whole time we're painting. Scott doesn't question why I have it on repeat, but I can tell he's thinking about the lyrics the same way I am.

I lay awke most of the night, partially because of the excitement about what's happening in a few hours, partially because I can't stop thinking about the song.

When the morning comes, I head straight to Olivia's to help out again. I write a note for Scott telling him where I am.

_Scott,_

_You can probably guess where I am... I just didn't want to awake you when you looked so peaceful. In case you don't know where I am, I'm with Olivia helping her get ready. It's a big day after all. If you need me, even though I doubt it, as you'll be busy helping Wen, I didn't forget my phone, so just call me._

_Love, Mo_

I walk for ten minutes before arriving at Olivia's.

"Ready for the big day?" I ask.

"I'm so nervous. I feel happy, but worried." She replies.

"What are you worried about?" I ask.

"Everything." She answers.

"You're getting married to the guy you love the most in this world. What's there to worry about? You guys went through ups and downs before, and you don't fight nearly as much as Scott and I do. On my wedding day, I was the same as you. But Kenzie told me that instead of letting my head worry, let my mind take over. You have to do the same thing." I say.

"Alright," she says.

"And plus, if nothing works, we can always ask Georgie for embarrassing stories of Wen before he finds out." I say.

She smiles and asks, "Kenzie told you embarrassing stories of Scott, didn't she?"

"Yes..." I mumble.

"I'm not going to do that." She said.

"Well, let's get you in your gown. By the way, where's Stella?" I asked.

"Running late." She answered.

Olivia's gown was stunning. It had the vintage feeling, but still present day as well. It had a sweetheart neckline with an empire waist that had few silver jewels along the waistline. She had light makeup on, with her hair in loose waves.

"You look beautiful." I said.

"So do you." She said.

Since I was the Matron of Honour, I was wearing light green dress that reached my knees.

"How long do you think until Stella gets here?" I asked.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Stella exclaimed as she burst in.

"You're late." I said.

"Very late." Olivia agreed.

"I have annoying brothers. Give me a break." She said.

"They're in high school and you don't live with them anymore." I pointed out.

"But my mother insists I have to spend time with them, no matter how much we argue." She said.

The wedding was… Exceptional?

But the reception was… Beautiful.

I wonder if it was like this at Scott and my wedding.

I wish.

At ours, my cousins ended in a fight and Scott and I missing our limo.

Amazing, huh?

I wish my wedding went as smoothly.

"Earth to Mo!" I felt Stella snap her fingers in my face.

"What?" I asked.

"It's the newly weds first dance. I thought you'd want to see it." She replied.

I looked over to the dance floor to see Olivia and Wen as Stella had said.

Olivia looked beautiful. Wen looked handsome. They looked so happy together, like nothing else could matter.

Seeing them here today, I realize, both Scott and I, Olivia and Wen have perfect endings. Our stories are a love story.

* * *

**I know, it's been about six-seven months since I updated... But I've had a slight block how I want it to be and I kinda forgot about it when I was focusing on BTTOL. To make up for it, I'll update a preview of You Belong With Me. I haven't started on Hey Stephen yet... I hope you guys are still reading this! And to awesomebutanonymous, if you're still reading this, I would still love it if you tell me a character(s) you'd like a specific song to be revolved round! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**-Olivia**

**By the way, it's still me. GGirl16Hunter-DaughterOfApollo is my new pen name!**

* * *

**You Belong With Me:**

"He's always on the phone. What's so important about that bitch?" Stella says as Wen goes to take yet, another call.

"Stell," I warn.

"Olivia, she's a bitch and you know it." Stella says.

"Stell, I think she means watch your language." Mo says.

"Whatever," she waves it off.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go. Jules wants me to go shopping or something." Wen says before leaving.

"She is up to something." Scott says.

"Who is?" asks Charlie.

"Jules." He replies.

"How do you know?" Mo asks.

"Three reasons, she hates us, she only dates jocks, she hates redheads." He answers.

**So that's the first 100 words!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hey Stephen AN

**I'm so sorry! And I know I'm not supposed to do this... But Hey Stephen hasn't exactly been completed yet... It's only 200 words so far... I'll replace this A/N with the chapter once it's finished...**

**Here's a preview**

He was just Stephen. I fell for him for a reason.

Just to be backed out from it...

There were many things I knew, like how his looks... You had to really know him to see the light in him...

**ღ**


	5. Chapter 5: White Horse AN

**I'm so sorry! And I know I'm not supposed to do this... But White Horse hasn't exactly been completed yet... It's only 200 words so far... I'll replace this A/N with the chapter once it's finished...**

**Here's a preview**

It was wrong. This wasn't Hollywood, it was just Mesa. Who did I think I was? A princess? It's the 21st century. I wasn't a princess, and he wasn't the knight in shining armour...

We were just two teenagers...

**ღ**


	6. Chapter 6: You Belong With Me

**Olivia's POV:**

"He's always on the phone. What's so important about that bitch?" Stella says as Wen goes to take yet, another call.

"Stell," I warn.

"Olivia, she's a bitch and you know it." Stella says.

"Stell, I think she means watch your language." Mo says.

"Whatever," she waves it off.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go. Jules wants me to go shopping or something." Wen says before leaving.

"She is up to something." Scott says.

"Who is?" asks Charlie.

"Jules." He replies.

"How do you know?" Mo asks.

"Three reasons, she hates us, she only dates jocks, she hates redheads." He answers.

"So what are we gonna do about this?" I ask.

"A song." Stella says.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask.

"Oh look, Jules' Facebook status just changed from In A Relationship to Single. And guess what her latest post is?" Mo says.

"What?" Charlie asks.

"Dumped the stupid redhead I was dating. Lemonade Mouth is sure to be finished with him so down." Mo reads.

"How is the song gonna help?" I ask again.

"When you sing, everyone wants to listen to the message you're sending. That's how." Stella says.

"I think I can get it finished by our next concert. As long as you guys help me." I say.

"What can we do?" Scott asks.

"I need a topic. And some words that connects to the topic and can be made into lyrics." I say.

"How about it's from your view. You have a crush on this guy, but he's dating someone else." Mo says.

"And you can compare her and you, why you'd be a better choice." Stella says.

"Like how you're the one who he goes to for help, how he tells you his secrets and how he's comfortable around you." Scott adds.

"And you're the only one that can cheer him up! You belong with him. She doesn't." Mo says.

"So... Let me think. You want me to write about my love life, singing about how Jules is a slut and how he's better off with me?" I confirm.

"Yes!" they all shout.

"Give me a beat." I tell Charlie.

In matter of seconds, my hands are moving, writing down lyrics. This song has to work.

The next day...

Rehearsals...

"So what songs are we gonna be playing?" I ask.

"I don't care." Wen says leaving.

"What the hell is wrong with him? Jules did him a favor breaking up with him!" Stella exclaims.

"Who cares Stell. What's our set gonna be?" I ask.

"It's only a half hour concert so I think all songs on the album except Here We Go." Stella says.

We all agree and head our seperate ways. I hope Wen feels better about this Jules thing. Hopefully he didn't see her Facebook post… That'd just bring him down more than he already is... Hopefully he didn't…

Concert...

We finish the last song on the set and I'm hoping we're gonna go through with the new song in private. Boy, was I ever wrong...

"We have a new song for you guys today." Stella says to the audience. Wen looks confused at that.

"Take a seat." Stella whispers harshly at Wen.

The music starts playing and I start to sing.

"_You're on the phone  
__With your girlfriend ‒ she's upset  
__She's going off  
__About something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
__I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night  
__I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
__She'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts  
__I wear t-shirts  
__She's cheer captain  
__And I'm on the bleachers  
__Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see  
__That I'm the one  
__Who understands you  
__Been here all along  
__So why can't you see  
__You belong with me  
__You belong with me_

_Walking the streets  
__With you and your worn out jeans  
__I can't help thinking  
__This is how it ought to be  
__Laughing on a park bench  
__Thinking to myself  
__"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

_And you've got a smile  
__That could light up this whole town  
__I haven't seen it in awhile  
__Since she brought you down  
__You say you're fine  
__I know you better than that  
__Hey, what you doing  
__With a girl like that_

_She wears high heels  
__I wear sneakers  
__She's cheer captain  
__And I'm on the bleachers  
__Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see  
__That I'm the one  
__Who understands you  
__Been here all along  
__So why can't you see  
__You belong with me?_

_Standing by here  
__Waiting at your back door  
__All this time  
__How could you not know, baby  
__You belong with me  
__You belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
__In the middle of the night  
__I'm the one who makes you laugh  
__When you know you're about to cry  
__I know your favourite songs,  
__And you tell me about your dreams  
__Think I know where you belong  
__Think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see  
__That I'm the one  
__Who understands you  
__Been here all along  
__So why can't you see  
__You belong with me_

_Standing by here  
__Waiting at your back door  
__All this time  
__How could you not know, baby  
__You belong with me_

_You belong with me  
__You belong with me  
__Have you ever thought just maybe  
__You belong with me  
__You belong with me_" we finish.

I see Wen with surprised and confused expression. As we leave the stage, he makes his way over to us, ignoring whatever Jules tried to do. The rest of the band takes this as a cue to leave. The two of us don't talk. You kinda can't talk if your mouth is on each other's.

* * *

**Technically, this chapter's supposed to be up in another two weeks, but since the other two aren't complete, I thought I'd just put this up... But, because of this, on March 1, there won't be a new chapter, but rather, at least one of the other two will be up by then.**


End file.
